


And I'll be anything you ask and more

by MissMaudlin



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMaudlin/pseuds/MissMaudlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, I did have a question.” Abbie forced herself to push him away so she could speak. Looking into his face, she asked, “Did you want to kiss me then? In the library?”</p><p>An exploration of the mistletoe scene in 1x10 Golem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll be anything you ask and more

“Do you remember the mistletoe at the library?”

Crane groaned into her neck. “Must you remind me?” He laughed while he unbuttoned her shirt. Sitting atop the kitchen counter, Abbie was face-to-face with Crane, although at the moment his face was fixated on the black bra he was revealing as each button slid through his long fingers.

“I’m reminding you because I want to know what the hell you meant about pretty housemaids. Did you go around kissing maids under the mistletoe?”

Crane glanced up from her cleavage and just looked at her.

Abbie laughed. “So is that a yes? You creeper.”

Reaching behind her, Crane unsnapped her bra; he’d become surprisingly deft at it within the last month. “If you must know, it was the maids kissing me under the mistletoe.” He slid her bra straps down her arms and then tossed the offending garment onto the counter. He kissed the top of her right breast before adding, “Any more questions, oh curious one?”

Abbie found it difficult to remember what she else she was going to ask, what with Crane now kissing the underside of her breast and getting closer to her nipple. “Um…”

He then sucked her nipple. Abbie jumped and moaned and scrabbled for purchase. “Yes?” He looked up at her through his eyelashes, smiling.

“Yeah, I did have a question.” Abbie forced herself to push him away so she could speak. Looking into his face, she asked, “Did you want to kiss me then? In the library?”

Crane stepped back and just gazed at her. The moment stretched to the point that Abbie felt awkward, topless while Crane was still fully clothed. She resisted the urge to cover her breasts. _Stupid question, Abbie._ _He was still fucking married, what do you think he’s going to say?_

When Crane still didn’t answer, Abbie grabbed her bra and began putting it on. “You know what, never mind, it was a stupid question—"

Crane pulled her in close and kissed her, almost to the point of bruising. Abbie had to put her arms around his neck to keep her balance. It was a kiss that said more than words ever could: _I adore you I adore you I adore you._

“I wanted to kiss you so badly, darling Abigail,” Crane murmured against her cheek. “But how could I kiss you? You deserved a man who could be wholly yours. And I wasn’t that man then.”

Abbie turned her face into his neck. “You should’ve said something.”

Crane lifted her face so he could meet her eyes. “I said nothing—or rather, I said something so wholly insipid instead—because my feelings were as disordered as my brain.” His fingers stroked down her throat. “All I knew was that I was falling in love with you and could say or do nothing about it.”

Abbie sighed. “Ichabod, you’re such a chivalrous idiot.” Smiling, she kissed him and began unbuttoning _his_ shirt. “I wanted you to kiss me, and I would’ve let you. But right now I’m glad you’re mine because I’m a selfish asshole and don’t like sharing.”

Crane’s mouth quirked in a grin, and Abbie wanted to kiss it.

“Know this, Grace Abigail.” He leaned down and kissed her over her heart. He then looked up at her through those lashes she loved so much, his eyes a dark blue. “You will never have to share me, for I belong to you and have since the moment we met.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff to get us through this ridiculous hiatus. THANKS A LOT, FOX. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO BETWEEN NOW AND JANUARY 13? CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS?
> 
> Also the title is from the Birdy song "1901."


End file.
